clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gariwald VIII
|image= File:Gariwald VIII Ghost.png |fullname= Gariwald the Eighth |species= Penguin-ghost |position= Deceased Penguin, Gary's Late Great Uncle and a Paranormal Expert |appeared= Halloween Party The Club Penguin Times |color= Old Blue |clothes= Gariwald's Glasses and Mustache, Gariwald's Hair, Gariwald's Outfit |related= Gary the Gadget Guy |friends= Gary |walk= Yes }} Gariwald VIII, also known as Great Uncle Gariwald, Gariwald the Contraption Chap or simply as Gariwald, is Gary the Gadget Guy's late great uncle. His ghost is seen in the Haunted Mansion in the Halloween Party 2012. According to Polo Field, penguins can find his ghost on the island during the party. Gariwald VIII may be rich, as he owns a very large mansion built by himself. He appears in a photograph Gary is holding in The Club Penguin Times, issue #363, and again in issue #364. Gariwald also owned a Puffle, but the puffle's name is currently unknown. History Gariwald VIII was born some long time ago. His brother or sister soon had children, and one of those child a son, Gary the Gadget Guy, making Gariwald Club Penguin's resident inventor's great uncle. Gariwald built a mansion for himself. He built a Ghost Lab to experiment and research ectoplasmic phenomena (in other words, ghosts). He ended up going missing inside of his mansion on Halloween night. Because of this incident, the mansion was deemed haunted. The mansion was discovered by Gary the Gadget Guy and his group of ghost hunters, who entered his great uncle's mansion to hunt for Ghosts. Gary the Gadget Guy will be looking for clues about his great uncle and why he mysteriously vanished into thin air. Trivia *Gariwald, along with Jacob Mukluk, are the only Club Penguin characters confirmed to be dead. *He is Gary's great uncle, the uncle of either one of his parents. *Gariwald's Coffin is heavily protected and locked. His coffin is placed in front of his huge portrait. *As Sensei says that he arrived in Club Penguin Island before other penguins arrived, that means Sensei is possibly older than Gariwald VIII. *He has a Puffle with him, and it could possibly be white. But the name of the puffle is still unknown. **If he does indeed have a White Puffle, White Puffles were discovered in 2009, so this may mean that he may have died sometime after 2009 or white puffles were around before we discovered them and he found them. *He might be able to use telekinisis because in the second sneak peek video, he just waved his flipper down, and the switch to turn on the Ghostamatron turned. *Gariwald may be alive after penguins relive his body. *He was researching on ectoplasmic phenomena (Ghosts) before he died. *On October 25th, 2012, he said that he became a ghost to study them, so he could have taken his own life. :-O *In all the sneak peek videos,he has the old aqua color. *He has a Twitter Account but many people say its not made by The Club Penguin Team. *You can see his ghost in the Ghost Lab even without the Ghost Goggles. *Even if you wear the Ghost Goggles and the Ghost Catcher Uniform, if you throw a snowball at him, you will not capture him. *He is a light blue in his sprite but a light brown and green in his pictures. Gallery 123kitten1_gariwaldsneekpeak.png|His in-game sprite in the Ghost Lab. GariwaldVIII.png|His pose in his portrait Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Ghosts Category:Gariwald VIII Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Ghosts Category:Gariwald VIII